There is one electrical connecting apparatus of this type comprising a so-called probe base plate made of ceramic and a resin layer disposed on one surface side of the probe base plate, with a plurality of contacts formed in the resin layer (Patent Documents 1 and 2).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 6-140484        Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 11-160356        
In the invention described in Patent Document 1, a resin layer is a multilayered wiring layer with wirings, contacts and the like formed on a probe base plate by photolithography technique; therefore, the resin layer is adhered to the probe base plate.
In the invention described in Patent Document 2, a probe base plate is a multilayered wiring base plate having a plurality of wirings. A resin layer is made by forming a plurality of holes in a film with a resin thin film and a copper thin film laminated, embedding a metal material in those holes by electroplating to serve as contacts, and removing unnecessary parts of the copper thin film by etching. The resin layer is adhered to the probe base plate by anisotropic conductive rubber sheet.
Electrodes of the integrated circuit as a device under test are different in position, function, size, arrangement pitch and the like, depending on kinds of the integrated circuits.
However, both of the above-mentioned conventional techniques necessitate to manufacture the probe base plates difficult to produce and prepare for each type of integrated circuit, so that the probe base plate itself becomes expensive.